


Bound

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bank Holiday Monday Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

 

 

  
**Title:**  Bound  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Bank Holiday Monday Smut  
 **Warnings:** Light Bondage, PWP  
 **Rating: NC17**

Ianto tugged on the ropes that were binding his wrists and ankles to the iron bedstead, desperate to touch his lover, grasp his flesh or bury his hands in the Captains hair but the knots were expertly tied.

 

There was nothing he could do except lie there and submit to the pleasure being heaped upon his body by Jack, the way his fingers were digging into the flesh of his arse, parting the cheeks for the path of the wet warm tongue that was delving into his body and sending shivers up and down his spine.

 

Jack could feel the muscles of his lovers arse contracting and relaxing around his tongue. The way Ianto's body shuddered under the touch of his mouth and the sound of Ianto's ecstasy emitting from his mouth in moans and pants was more than enough to cause his own excitement to mount.

 

Still lapping over the hole of his lovers arse Jack slid in a finger, Ianto canted his hips upwards an inch or two, unable to move any further. He was desperate for his body to be breached, fucked by Jack and he didn't care whether it was by his lovers tongue, fingers or cock. He just needed it to be soon.

 

The Captain worked his finger deep in his lovers tight channel, changing the angle to sweep over his most sensitive spot. Ianto  ground his cock into the mattress below and Jack adding a second and a third finger is quick succession making Ianto to swear loudly in frustration.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Jack leant forward and whispered in his lovers ear, easing in a fourth finger, the digits moving back and forth in the tight heat of Ianto's arse.

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

“You.” Ianto panted in reply.

 

“Not good enough.”

 

Ianto could hear the smirk in his lovers voice.

 

“Your cock buried in my arse.” Ianto hissed.

 

“I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to come so hard, you'll see stars.”

 

“Then fucking get on with it!” Ianto all but shouted at him.

 

Jack moved backwards onto his knees again, smiling at the groan Ianto emitted when he slid his fingers from his body, leaving a void his lover would be aching to have filled again.

 

Reaching over to the small bedside table for the lube he coated his cock liberally before stilling Ianto's hips and aligning the blunt head of his cock to the young man's loose and willing hole.

 

The Captain slid in tortuously slowly, a long, low moan emitting from his lover throat that was almost primal. He didn't stop until he was fully seated and his balls resting against his lovers buttocks.

 

“Jack.” Ianto growled as the body on top of him lay still.

 

“Is this what you want?” Jack asked, pulling back until his cock was only buried head deep. Then with a snap of his hips he thrust hard and fast deep inside the young man again.

 

“Fuck, yes!” Ianto yelled at him in no uncertain terms.

 

Jack lay his full length atop of his lover, sucking on the back of his neck, rocking his hips while marking him, the purple bruise livid on the pale skin as it blossomed.

 

Placing a hand on either side of Ianto's body Jack pushed himself upwards and began to thrust, his balls hitting Ianto's buttocks with each deep delve into his body.

 

Ianto desperately humped the mattress under his body, pushing down hard on the surface to get as much friction as possible, needing so badly to come.

 

Jack could see Ianto's wrists fighting with their binds, his whole body writhing with pleasure as he did so encouraging the Captain to thrust faster and faster, Ianto's body tensed just for a few moments before his arse contracted deliciously tight around the Captains cock.

 

Ianto's orgasm flooded through his whole body, feeling Jack's cock swelling inside him before he felt Jack ejaculate, his come shooting deep into his arse while rasping out his name.

 

Lowering himself Jack lay over his lovers body, his head resting on his back while they both recovered from the aftershocks, kissing the soft skin where his mouth touched.

 

Feeling his softening cock slide from the young man's body Jack moved, shakily onto his knees. With a practised flick of his wrists released he Ianto's ankles from their bounds.

 

After placing a sloppy kiss to each of Ianto's buttocks Jack parted them, his tongue delving deep inside his lovers arse to taste his own essence mixed with Ianto's unique flavour for a few moments causing the young man to sigh with contentment under his touch.

 

The Captain moved from between Ianto legs and shuffled up the bed, undoing the ropes around his wrists with the same ease before flopping down beside his lover, Ianto rolling onto his side to face him.

 

“Your turn to sleep in the wet patch I believe.” Ianto said with a smirk, turning on his back and rubbing a thumb over the small rope burn to one wrist.

 

“We could just change the bedding?” Jack shrugged.

 

“Now what would be the point of that?” Ianto grinned. “There's hours left till morning.”

 

“I love the way your brain thinks Ianto Jones.” Jack replied, allowing himself to be pushed over onto his back.

 

“So you've told me may times Captain.” Ianto replied, straddling Jack's hips and holding one piece of the rope taunt between his hands, cock already half hard again between his legs. “Now, whatever shall I do with you now Sir?”

 

“Whatever that brilliant mind comes up with.” Jack grinned excitedly, his cock twitching visibly in anticipation.

 

The End.

 


End file.
